


Uniform Swap

by triannegular



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triannegular/pseuds/triannegular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artfill for the Makoto Birthday Exchange 2014, with the prompt of "Makoto and Rin switch uniforms (school uniforms.... futurefish!uniforms.... up to you) funny and/or smutty :>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniform Swap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meanwhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanwhale/gifts).



> I was a complete boob and didn't properly read the prompt, so the first image was... not very smutty. LOL. So I rushed to add the second one and it's not as detailed as the first pic, BUT THE NAKED BUTTS SHOULD MAKE UP FOR IT AMIRITE OR AMIRITE
> 
> Hope you like these, meanwhale! OuO
> 
> Come visit me at trianne.tumblr.com ! :)

 

 


End file.
